Love is hard for us
by halloweenpumk1nqueen
Summary: A girl who lost her family at age of 10,she & her bro is adopted by G.S.Y. and has givin permission to study in the human world and help Rukia and the others.As time go by she and Ichigo is starting have feelings for her.  Guys plz help me to name this st
1. Chapter 1:Hugs and Tears

One day in a house there was a happy family that has two children a 12 year old boy and a 10 year old girl and this family is really poor family,But they didn't care about money they only cared for happiness,But nobody did not know what did the parents work for. One night while the children are heading home,at home is waiting for they children and will be celebrating their daughter 10th birthday,But when the kids came back form school they saw something they didn't want to see,Their parents were lying their dead blood everywhere the room use to white but now every bit of the room is like horror film,the kids were crying next to their dead parents hours and hours has pass by the kids didn't stop crying,But then the kids saw somebody came wearing back yukata and a white coat with a """"at the back of the white and said…"So these two children are the Inoue's,Hello,nice to meet you two,Now I am your new grandfather Gi he he! !"grin the old man

* * *

><p>...YEARS LATER...<p>

"Orihime-sama, your adopted Grandfather Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto has give permission to study in your home land,so get your self ready."

"Thank you so much Chojiroo-san,and thank you so much hleping my grandfather for all these years.."said the orange hair girl then the white hair old man got out and left her in her room getting to go to Karakura Town her home town.

"I can't believe that i will be going back for nearly eight years and tomorrow is the day of my eighteenth birthday and..."

"Orihime-sama, Sora-sama has come to visit you."said a servant

"Onii-sama,long time no see I really miss you and i want to hug you I can't,Its be on the rules… "said the girl

"Ha ha ha ha,I want hug you to!,Aw man it will be nearly eight years huh Orihime..."said Sora

"Yes,Oh Onii-san have you heard yet?,that I'll be.…"

"Yes,I did good luck there,and have you heard that I be in a mission?"

"Yes,I did that's the one you were dying for two weeks,I'm happy for you Onii-san"said Orihime

"Thank you,and don't forget to greet Rukia and the other's for me..."said Sora

"I won't,trust me!"shouted Orihime with happiness that everything is going great for them.

"Geez,you don't have to shout you are hurting my ears"said her brother as he stood up with his sister and walk to the door.

"Sorry:( ..."said Orihime as her brother out with a grin and open his mouth to say...

"See you tomorrow at the gate.."

"Yes,Bye onii-san see you tomorrow at eight"

The next day...

Orihime was waiting for her brother and adopted grandfather with her servants as they waited for ten minutes they appeared as they walked towards her then her adopted grandfather said..

"My..My...My great granddaughter is waiting for as,Inoue I am giving you a mission to help Rukia and the other's are you okay with it my dear"

"Yes,I am"

"good, I'm going to really miss you and for a long long time not seeing you.."

"Ojii-sama I know this is be on the rules but what the heck!"

Orihime Quickly gave a strong hug that surprised her Grandfather and he said..

"Good luck,My dear.."

As tears started to come out of they eyes,But Sora interrupted the scene and said to his sister..

"Man look at this this scene is making me sad cause my sister Inoue is not giving a goodbye hug*sniff*"

as Inoue and her adopted grandfather broke the hug she quickly ran to her brother and gave a hug that he will never forget..

"GoodBye Onii-san,I will miss you"said his sister and Sora patted her head then they broke the hug now Inoue walk to her servants to say good bye and the servants hugged her as a goodbye gift they all broke the hug and let their Orihime walked to the gate,but she stop turn around,waved at them and went through the gate to the human world...

"Finally I'm here,Wow it hasn't change since... "said the girl then the girl felt a heavy dark Spiritual Pressure on her shoulder she quickly ran to the direction of the dark Spiritual Pressure and saw a huge hollow on a building roaring with hatred then Orihime change to her Shinigami form, attack the beast with her sword and the beast turn to dust,she landed and change to her normal form then a tall boy with orange hair and a short raven hair girl appeared in front of her but inoye was familiar with the raven hair girl and she remembered who it was ...

"Kuchiki-san!,It's really is you!"Inoue quickly ran to the girl and hug her.

"Orihime-sama,What are you here for?"said the confused girl.

"How many times,Anyway How are you?"question the girl

"Great you?"

"Great!"

"Ha-hmm..Where is the Hollow?"a sound came from the boy.

"I already went for it.."said Inoue

"Wow,Now now Ichigo you aren't the fastest one now"

"Hey,Don't you guys have classes?.."question the orange hair girl.

"Right,See you soon!"

"Bye"

"Now,where's the house that Onii-san bought for me...Hmm.."Inoue looked at the address as minites has gone by, Inoue walked around town She found it,it was next to Kurosaki she went in took everything of her and her clothes and hit the shower 10 minutes has gone by the she turn of the shower dried herself put on some fresh clean clothes on got her bag and went out to find a part time and to do some shopping in town...While walking in town a woman who was wearing some fashionable clothes approach Inoue and said

"Are you looking for a part time,My dear WOW! you look soo beautiful I think you will be a great model do you want to be one my dear?"Inoue looked at the woman and knew she wasn't lying to her so she nodded.

"That's great to hear,Oh!what time does your school ends"question the woman

"I guess around 3:30""That's a great time and here's my card if you need me,here's my phone number and here's a map to my studio my dear see you!"then the woman turn around and walk toward her Astinmatin F1 car (O^O)''then Inoue started to sing with happiness while walking to the market to stuff for dinner...

"Hmmm...this look fresh and tasty and this one too,I can't make my mind up! argh!.." as was picking for fruit she felt a familiar Reiatsu of an old friend she turn around and saw him and waved at him so he notice her...

"Renji-khun!do you remember me?"question the cute Inoue."Huh?Orihime-sama is that you,What are you doing here?"

"Again with the 'san!'And I'm here to study,thank you very much for asking.."said as she smile it made Renji blush abit.(Renji has a secret crush on Inoue!)Inoue finish do her shopping and she heading towards her house,But Renji ask if can go with her cause he has to stop to a friend house and she nodded and while walking their were talking to each other about what happen minutes gone by,Inoue Renji stop walking and Inoue said...

"I must stop here,Renji-khun see you tomorrow..."and Inoue waved to him he also waved back and said...

"I have to here too,Bye Inoue.."at the same their went to places as inoue went in she saw presents on her sofa..

"WA-,OMG I forgot today is my brithday and ..." tears of happiness and sadness started to come out...

* * *

><p><strong>HI,guys AMMMM... the thing is i don't know what to call this so can you help to...<strong>

**Plz review and wirte the anme for the story...sorry ^^"**

**Congrats to me my secound story!**


	2. Chapter 2:Parents

Previously

"WA-,OMG I forgot today is my brithday and ..."tears of happiness and sadness started to come out...

* * *

><p>Inoue sat down and started to open each box to what was it and look who gave them to her it was mostly everyone in Soul Society,it came to the last two presents It's was huge didn't knew who it was then she stood up and went to the presents,But the door bell rang and turn around clear up the place and shouted who was it...<p>

"It's us Orihime.."said the girl who was be hide the door,Inoue quickly ran to the door and open the door she saw Renji, Rukia, Toshiro, Ranglku, Shuhei, Ikkaku, Yumichlka and a orange hair boy but seeing every having a persents on their hand but not the boy it made her smile beautifully then she let everyone in cause they can't stay their forever cause outside is a bit cold and let every one sat on the sofa as she went to the kitchen to make hot coco for everyone and went to the living room and gave them hot coco with...(You Don't want to know Trust me)...and they started talking

"How is it in Soul Society Orihime-sama."ask Toshiro..

"Great,everything is going fine...Mind if I'm rude but who are you?,Oh! I forgot to tell you my name I'm Orihime Inoue,NIce to meet you,And how many time does everyone have to call me 'Sama' I'm feeling like a old woman when you said that "said Inoue as she handed a hand to shake*Kurosaki huh?So his Isshin's son I forgot bout that name*thought Inoue

"I'm Kurosaki Ichigo,Nice to meet you,Inoue" And bought his hand to Inoue and each others hands..*she has very soft hands*thought Ichigo, But when Inoue heared the Inoue started to feel funny cause her heart was racing pretty face and it made blush a bit.

"So how have you been Ranglku-san"said inoue then Ranglku stood up came to her and played with her breast!making Inoue turn red as a fire engin and making very boy have a nose bleed..

"Fine,So what you bra size Orihime-chan?"

"Ranglku-san?It's embarrassing"said Inoue as she stood up and whispered to Ranglku*39D*"Wow!,You've grown a lot my dear Orihime.."

"Here's all the present for you from all of as."said Rukia

"Thank you,Guys"

"So are you enjoying it here Inoue"asked Ichigo again Inoue's heart skipped.

"Yes,I'm happy that am back to the human world,cause this is were i was born.."

"HUH?"

"I was born here I'm human"

"Really,Then why are you living in Soul society then?"asked Ichigo

"My parents was murdered and G.S.Y adopted me cause my parent's was a soul reaper and was in the 1st division,Speaking of the devil Ahh!It today How did i forgot about it!"Inoue shouted to to look after the house for her quickly ran out to her parents grave,But Inoue didn't notice that Ichigo was be hide her cause the guys wanted to let them know each other more,Ichigo saw Inoue sitting on the grown looking at her parents grave and now looking at the dead flower that she planted for her parents...Then she said lightly...

"Shun Shun Rikka" Then the flower was alive again Ichigo was surprise by the speed of her healing powers,Ichigo walked towards her and gave her a pat on the shoulder it made Inoue surprise cause didn't knew that he was gonna do that cause they just didn't know each other about 50 minutes was worried of what he had seen and might say something weird then she turn her head and look at Ichigo,Then he said..

"Go on let it out...I now your sad I can sense it"Ichigo saw something in her eyes that he have never seen before it was sparkling he turn his face to hide his blush then he heard someonecrying he turn his face and saw Inoue crying her eyes were like a waterfall and her face as red it made him thought that it was cute cause she look like a bunny and he pated her shoulder on and on till it was all out.

"*Sniff**Sniff* Thank you,Kurosaki-khun.."said Inoue as she stood up turn around and smile at him then they felt a heavy dark Reiatsu and told him to Rukia to stay at home and ran towards the Reiatsu and It was a Three headed Hollow it made sweat drop cause this will be difficult then she turn to her Shinigami form then Ichigo run towards and stopped a bit too late so he was under her, they were blushing like crazy but Inoue stood up and help Ichigo and shouted "Bankai!"as a black light was round as she turn to another form she also said"Santen Kesshun"a shield came up in front of Ichigo and Inoue, he wasn't happy bout it cause it wasn't manly then he change to his Shinigami form and went towards the hollow but Inoue stop him and told him...

"Stop and look before you go running towards it Kurosaki-khun"as she told him he look at the Hollow and saw it had three heads..

"Okay, so what are going to do with it"he ask Inoue and saw that Inoue knew something and said really lightly..

"It's in pain Ichigo,I'll and help him.."Inoue slowly walked towards it so the hollow won't notice...

"What?Hey Wait Inoue!"he shouted ,but she didn't care she just wanted to help the kid who is now a hollow and in pain...Then she was in front of this creature but inside was a sad,confuse boy and shouted...

"Why are you doing this!This won't do you good!"as she shouted the hand of the Hollow came up and nearly hit the goddess with no fear of dyeing,But Ichigo help her and ask her what going on..

"Can you help me,Kurosaki-khun?"as she look at Ichigo..

"What is it?"

"Please help this boy that he wont do any good if he killing people because of his pain.."again Inoue went in front of the hollow to con-vise the boy... And on the other hand Ichigo was at the other side and waved at Inoue to start the talking frist...

"Do think you family will happy if you did this,No they won't, they won't want you to die in the frist place trust me since the begining they loved you back you didn't show back that you love them right?"Inoue started"

So now in pain cause they didn't know that you them,But we can help you kid!"

"We will go to your family and tell them of you feel!PLEASE!"tears started to come out from Inoue as she remembered what happen to her parents and shouted to the kid...

"Please let us help you!I don't want you to be in this condition trust me my parents died but their alway with me but their turn to hollows cause it was my fault if I weren't so down they be hollows,would you please let us help you!"then the hollow turn to a kid who was falling,Ichigo quickly got the kid and went to Inoue and said to Inoue...

"You did a great job,Inoue.."Ichigo smiled at Inoue who was wiping her tears as she turn around and saw Ichigo smile it her sparking inside and blush hard but Ichigo didn't notice then the boy ask something to Inoue...

"Thank you,miss and are you really gonna help me?"

"Yes,we are going to help you,Right Kurosak-khun?"

"Yeah"

"Thank you,Follow me!"the kid thanked both of them and show them the way to the kids house..

"Thank you,Kurosaki-khun for helping.."she smile at Ichigo making help blush a bit then the kid stopped and told them this is his house...

"Okay so what your name?"question Inoue.

"Souta,miss"answered the boy

"I'm Inoue and this man here is Kurosaki-khun.."then Ichigo rang the bell and they both change to their normal form.

"Sorry to interrupt you this late..But we have some words from Souta before he died..."

"Yes,Please go on.."said the mother beside the boy's father.

"He wanted to tell you that he loved you guys and said sorry for not telling you guys..thank you for spending you time with as.."then the boy's mother started to cried

"Thank you to,For telling..*Sniff* "then she close the door.

"Now the other step is for you to go to Soul society..Ready"

"Yep,thank you for saving me and you two look great together..Hehehehe "It made the two blush hard!

"Bye, kido.."Ichigo waved at the boy while Inoue turn to her Shinigami form and put the end of the sword handle towards the boy push it to the head (not to hard what think Inoue is!) and the boy started to turn dust that is forming to a black butterfly but before the boy turn to a butterfly inoue said goodbye to Souta and he turn to a butterfly and flew towards the gate to soul Society..

"Let go back Kurosaki-Khun.."as she turn back to normal..

"Okay,Lets go.."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys like it! <strong>

**PLZ...REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3:The begining of high school

Previously

"Let go back Kurosaki-Khun.."as she turn back to normal...

"Okay,Lets go..."

* * *

><p>While both of them walked towards Inoue house,they started to talk to each other so they can know each other more as they talk to each other they started to feel funny again...<p>

"Am...Kurosaki-khun?"

"What is it?

""Why did come with me?"

"I was force to,But I didn't hate it cause it wasn't easy for me when inside so it didn't matter"

"Really,sorry bout that." Inoue with disappointment but tied not to think to much about it so she tryed to change the subject.

"Am..Kurosaki-khun"

"Yeah,What is it?"

"Thank you for being with me..even you were force to but thank you Kurosaki-khun.."Inoue made a warm smile that nobody can't make accept made Ichigo abit happy inside to see her beautiful smile that he never saw in years and he smile back and said no problem to her.

"Bye,Inoue see you tomorrow"Ichigo waved at Inoue,but didn't want to be alone so see thought of something to stay with Ichigo and she came up with something.

"Ah...What about the others!"said Inoue

"Shit!I forgot about them,Let's go!"Ichigo grab her hand and ran towards her house leaving Inoue dizzy and when he notice the he was holding her hand he let go embarrassed,then they were in front of Inoue's house door.

"I hope their are asleep.."Ichigo grined

"Why?"

"Cause,If they are asleep I can wake them up.."

"You just want to tease them right,kurosaki-khun"

"Yep!"Ichigo grin a toothy at Inoue making her blush..As they open the door and saw that everyone was sleeping on the sofa cause they were went for both of them for hours.

"OIIIIIIIII! WAKE UP BASTURDS!"shouted Ichigo and everying one woke up with anger...

"Kurosaki-khun!Please don't-"

"ICHIGOOO!You are you dead!"shouted renji.

"Ha! like you can kill me,Renji."said Ichigo as crosses his arm and it made Renji even more angry.

"Say it again,KUROSAKI ICHIGO !"shouted Renji as was preparing to kick him.

"Like you-cah!"Renji kicked ichigo at the face and Ichigo punched Renji face and it they keep on fight for minutes...

"Oi,Renji that's enough..."Rukia tired to stop the fight and then Inoue shouted with fear..

"PLEASE!STOP THIS THIS IS MY HOUSE FIGHT OUTSIDE IF YOU WANT BUT NOT IN HERE!"as tear came out...

"Hai..."The two sat their as Rukia teaching them a lesson.

"Inoue,come come don't cry"said Ranglku as she tried to comfort Inoue...Then the boy came in front of Inoue,sat down and said

"Sorry,Inoue..."

"It's alright,You both don't have to push yourselfs.."said Inoue and smile at them..It made both of them feel warm inside when they see Inoue warm smiles...

"Orihime,Can we both sleep at your place until next year..''said Rukia

"Sure why not"

"But you don't have to wake us up okay Inoue"

"I won't do that cause i want to blackmail you to while sleeping.."

"No you won't,cause this would happen.."Ranglku tickle Inoue till she laugh to tears..But the boy were sitting their and saw Inoue U.W. their felt like this place like heaven for them..

"Please stop,I was just kidding!"Ranglku stopped tickling Inoue sat up gave a hit to the boys head and said them to leave and they left..

"Now lets take a shower.."said Ranglku..

"I'll be there in a moment,Guys.."said Inoue as was picking the mugs on table to the sink to wash them and pick her presents to her room got to her closet to get some towels and head to the bathroom then she took of her clothes left her clothes in the baskets outside the bathroom that was filled with Rukia and Ranglku cloths in it and went in the bathroom...

"I love your jacuzzi and everything in here it so huge"said Ranglku as she was playing with Rukia the bathroom has a jacuzzi a shower ah! it familiar to this pic here at .uk/Images/AHS/7054051/12_

"Thanks to bother and Ojii-sama bought this and decorate the house for me..the inside looks bigger then the outside doesn't it"Inoue said as she went in the jacuzzi

"Yeah,Orihime but please help me!"Said Rukia.

"Don't you think about it,Inoue"said Ranglku then they started to play in the bathroom for 30 minutes and they stop cause they were tired especially Inoue..

"I can't breath with you to while am in the middle cause of your big big boobs!.."

"Jealous,are you Rukia"Said Ranglku it made Rukia felt like she was a book cause Ranglku just read her like that and Rukia got red with embarrassment and she stood up got of the jacuzzi,brush her teeth and shouted..

"W..why shou..ld be jea..lous!"

"Hahaha,you are jealous"laugthed Ranglku..

"NO,I'M NOT!"shouted Rukia took a towel to cover herself and went out the bathroom to her bedroom the two of them was sitting there for a moment the stood up to the sick and brush their teeth and when they finish they pick up the towel to dry them self out and to cover they naked sexy body and went to their bedroom...

THE NEXT DAY...◕‿◕Inoue woke up at 5:50 in the morning and went to the kitchen prepare food for herself,Rukia and Ranglku then Rukia who jusk got of bed cause the smell of Inoue cooking breakfast and went to the kitchen table and sat down on the chair went for food.

"Good morning Kuchiki-san"said the cheerful Inoue who was cooking breakfast..

"Good...mor..ning...Inoue...*=[]=Yawn*"

"Here it is your Breakfast"said Inoue as she put Rukia's plate, Ranglku plate and her plate down on the table that Rukia was sitting and sat down to the opposite of the table...

"Itadakimasu!"said Inoue..

"Ita..da...ki...ma..su "said the sleeply girl...Then Inoue finish her breakfast and shouted "Deshita" pick up her plate put it in the sink and told Rukia that she is heading to the showers to get ready for school and she went of leaving Rukia alone but she didn't mind it

..MINUTES LATER...◕‿◕Inoue went out her room in her school uniform and bag and walk out leaving Ranglku and Rukia alone at home thinking that they will go to school...

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that it is short! I'm so so so Bloody sorry!<strong>

**Translation**

**U.W=underwar...**

**Dashita=Thank you for the meal...**

**Itadakimasu=I gratefully receive food...**

**BYE BYE SEE YOU SOON!**

**Note:**

**I maybe wouldn't be back for a long time cause of school...SORRY!**


End file.
